Always Together FOREVER
by Briankrause
Summary: WyattxChris Centric. THREESHOT STORY. Its about...well why dont you guys read and find out yourself. COMPLETE
1. Where did we go Wrong?

_**THREE SHOT STORY**_

_**Before we go to the story, I would like to say a few words. First of all, I would like to dedicate this story to my little helper HISTORYBLUFF 1990. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP HISTORYBLUFF. **_

_**Second of all, I would like to say huge thank you for all my LOYAL READERS, without you guys, I dont think I would've written all these stories. SO HUGE THANKS TO YOU GUYS, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. OH dont worry guys, you might never know who I might dedicate my next story or a chapter to, so watch out guys.**_

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY...PLEASE REVIEW**_

**ALWAYS TOGETHER FOREVER**

**CHAPTER 1 - WHERE DID WE GO WRONG?**

Leo Wyatt smiled sadly as he looked at his wife Piper Halliwell, busying herself in the kitchen, with a big smile on her face, talking to herself. Its been more than fifteen years since Chris and Wyatt died, much as it effected every one else, it effected Piper the most, to lose both her sons.

Leo believed it, to be their fault that their sons had died; otherwise they'd still be alive. Sometimes Leo can still almost hear their laughter in the quiet manor.

Every had one moved out now, including their youngest daughter, who married her white lighter just like her mother and was now settled in Spain with her husband and their four children. They usually visit them during school holidays, the only time the Manor is ever alive with happiness anymore.

Piper is now 79 years old. Leo can see the age taking its' toll on her along with her sickness. As much as it hurts him to see his wife like this, there is nothing he can do to help. She misses her sons and sometimes in the night he can hear her talking in her sleep, blaming herself for their deaths, even though no one could really be blamed for it, anyone in their situation would have reacted just like Piper and Leo did.

Leo looked up when he heard Piper speak, but not to him, she was talking to her boys.

"Come on Wyatt, pass me the thyme," Piper said looking to her right, Leo seeing nothing but an empty space. Sometimes even Leo thought there could be possibilities, but he soon came to realize that they were nothing but Piper's hallucinations.

"Young man, are you going to stand there with your hands folded over your chest," Piper said holding her spoon in front of her. "Or help your sick mother?" Leo looked at his wife, who listened to the silence before speaking again.

"Oh, you are angry that I didn't listen to you?" Piper said nodding as she slowly made her way to grab the thyme bottle. "Well sweetie, I can't lay in the bed all day….what….(Piper laughs)…you will cook, oh honey that's really sweet of you, but you know how lousy you are at cooking."

"Piper, honey," Leo said blinking away his tears as Piper slowly looked at him before making her way to him.

"Morning," Piper said as she bought her weak hands to touch Leo's soft, aged skin. "How was your day today?"

"It was alright, but you remember what the doctor said," Leo said taking Piper's wrinkled weak hands in his. "You need to rest, you are really weak."

"Oh, that's exactly what Wyatt said," Piper said shaking her head, before returning to her cooking. "But if I stay in bed all day then whose going to cook? You and the boys can't go on hunger strike until I get better."

"Honey I am sure the boys and I will manage," Leo said going along with her, seeing as it made her happy, hopefully she wouldn't think that she was going crazy, like their grandchildren once said to her.

"Until I call the fire brigade," Piper said chuckling as she stirred her in her pot. "It's okay sweetie, it's nearly finished anyway, I'm just making a broth." Leo smiled, looking at his wife, if only things could have turned out differently, if only their children loved each other no more than they should have.

Both Wyatt and Chris loved each other very much, more than any brothers could have, or should have, loved each other. It was their love for each other that lead to their deaths.

Neither Piper, nor Leo ever accepted them when they came out. They thought it sick and disgusting that two brothers could think about each other in such a way. It brought disgrace and shame to the family name, that the two had a more than sibling-like relationship. The boys then fought hard against their family to get them to accept them, all their efforts were sadly for naught, their family could never look at them the same way again.

Leo disowned them; Piper on the other hand lost it. She raised her hand to Chris, for the first time in her life. Paige and Phoebe didn't know what to say, they kept out of it and much as Coop the cupid tried to help, everything just broke loose. Leo can still remember the day when everything he worked so hard to achieve shattered down around him.

FLASHBACK

_Piper flicked her wrist blowing Wyatt up, sending him crashing into the table in the foyer as everyone watched, shocked to the core at what they were seeing. "Mom…" Chris shouted as Piper's bloodshot eyes traveled to her youngest with nothing but pure rage._

_Phoebe and Paige were standing near the front door with Coop and Henry, who were even more shocked when Piper backhanded Chris so hard she sent him to the floor. The trail of blood pouring from the point of impact indicating the strength the woman had just used on her son, not to mention the prominence of the hand print already beginning to show through on his skin._

"_HOW COULD YOU,__"__ Piper screamed everything around them exploding. "Y-YOU SICK BASTARDS, I AM ASHAMED TO EVEN THINK THAT I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU TWO."_

"_Mom__…"__ Chris cried getting to his feet, tears blurring his vision, Wyatt standing stock-still, tears cascading from the eyes of the both of them._

"_SHUT UP! DON'T EVEN SPEAK!" Piper hissed with such venom she would easily put some of the world's most dangerous snakes to shame. "YOU TWO ARE BROTHERS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK ABOUT EACH OTHER IN SUCH A WAY?_

"_Please__…__mom,__"__ Chris cried as Piper shook her head just, the chandelier crashing down onto the dining table._

"_DON__'__T! DON__'__T YOU EVER CALL ME 'MOM' AGAIN!" Piper screeched at Chris. "YOU SICK FREAK…To think that we loved you so much…"_

_Phoebe opened her mouth her empathy about to kick in, until Coop shock his head while holding his sobbing wife. Piper on the other hand had no words that could express what she was feeling right then, to find out her sons love each other so much that they slept together…_

_It was so disgusting! All she wanted to do was kill them and then die. But she noticed Leo wasn__'__t saying anything, looking around she found her husband standing near the archway looking as if he lost everything he ever had, his life, his family. He just stood there as though he had nothing left to lose. Seeing this, the pain in Piper's heart only increased as she clenched her fists together while Chris cried._

"_M-m-mom, P-please don__'__t say that,__"__ Chris cried as his breath caming too short due to his ceaseless sobbing. "P-p-please…I-I-I- am…s-sorry…mom…"_

"_Chris don__'__t,__"__ Wyatt said, his voice lightly quivering as he walked over to Chris._

"_SORRY, YOU ARE SORRY?__"__ Piper roared as everything shattered around them like confetti. __"__LOOK AT YOUR FATHER, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM, HE LOVED YOU TWO SO MUCH, AND THIS IS THE WAY YOU REPAY US, BY DISGRACING OUR FAMILY NAME.__"_

"_Mom, we never meant for any of this to happen," Wyatt said placing a hand around his brother trying to calm him down as he seemed to be finding such trouble breathing._

"_YOU DON__'__T EVEN SPEAK,__"__ Piper spat at him as she looked upon him as though he were a piece of dog shit that she stepped in. "HE IS YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER, HE LOOKED UP TO YOU, ITS YOUR JOB TO LOOK OUT FOR HIM AND TELL HIM WHATS RIGHT AND WRONG__…__BUT YOU SLIMY BASTARD TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THE LITTLE KID AND THE LOVE HE HAD FOR YOU__…__JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE.__"_

"_Mom, he is not a little kid anymore, Okay,__"__ Wyatt said holding Chris tightly in his arms. __"__THE ONLY THING I DID WRONG WAS TO __**LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING**__. SO__…__.you say that loving him was wrong, then I am guilty of that and I am prepared to do anything for him"._

"_CAN YOU EVEN LISTEN TO YOURSELF?__"__ Piper said disgusted as the windows around them on the ground floor shattered to bits, letting the cold wind in. __"__YOU TWO ARE NOTHING BUT A COUPLE OF FUCKED UP BASTARDS, I THINK EVEN DEMONS ARE BETTER THAN YOU TWO. YOU TWO ARE__…__NOTHING BUT LOW LIVES__…__.AND I JUST WISH IF I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, I WOULD__'__VE KILLED BOTH OR AT LEAST ONE OF YOU WHEN YOU TWO WERE BORN.__"_

_Both boys stood there stunned by Piper__'__s words, even the others were shocked at what they heard from her, Chris felt his heart was going to stop, and Wyatt was paralyzed by his mom__'__s words._

"_M-m-mom__…__.y-you don__'__t m-mean that,__"__ Chris stuttered as Piper looked upon him murderously._

"_YES I DAMN WELL DO MEAN WHAT I SAID!" She screamed back the front door finally blowing off of its hinges, joining the rest of the downstairs portion of the house on the floor. "__I SHOULD__'__VE KILLED YOU__…__Y-YOU FUCKING__…__.FAG. THAT WAY AT LEAST I WOULD__'__VE HAD ONE SON, BUT YOU__…__Y-YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF THIS. DON__'__T LOOK AT ME... IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD RATHER KILL MYSELF THAN BE A BITCH LIKE YOU.__"_

_Wyatt on the other hand just froze, shocked by his mother__'__s words. How can she even say that to Chris, after everything he had done for this family. If it wasn__'__t for him, the future wouldn't have changed and she and her two sisters would be six feet under. Right then anger surged through him, when he felt Chris crash down to the floor. Chris always loved his mother so much, but to hear something like that from the person he love the most, Wyatt knew how hard it must be for his little Cherub and before he knew it, he was speaking._

"_Don__'__t you dare talk to him like that!__"__ Wyatt hissed looking at his mother, who scoffed bloodshot eyes, he can sense so much pain radiating from her, but it gave her no right to treat him like that._

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, please REVIEW, THANK YOU SO MUCH.**


	2. How did it Happen?

**CHAPTER 2 - HOW DID IT HAPPEN?**

"_OR WHAT?__"__ Piper shouted, as two cops came up the stairs; observing the Halliwell__'__s and the parts of front door scattered on the steps. _

"_Excuse me Ma__'__am, sorry to Inter__-"__ One of them started as Piper flicked her wrist, blowing up the table next to the officers, as they approached, making them leap right back in fright of the witch, until she froze them, returning her attention to her sons. _

"_GO ON TELL ME, WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO!__"__ Piper thundered, glaring murderously at Wyatt before turning to Chris. __"__KILL ME?__"_

"_Mom__…__please__…__don__'__t,__"__ Wyatt pleadingly whispered, looking at Piper who was slowly starting to break down._

"_IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, BECAUSE YOU ALREADY KILLED OUR SOULS," Piper continued, eyes firstly on her children before moving her gaze to her husband. "THERE IS NOTHING LEFT NOW, EXCEPT OUR LIVES, SO GO ON TAKE IT, TAKE THAT AWAY WE WOULDN'T HAVE LIVE TO SEE THE CURSE AND THE DISGRACE YOU BRING UPON THIS FAMILY."_

"_I'm begging you mom…please," Wyatt, sobbed, crashing to the floor, hands praying in front of his chest to whoever would listen. "Please…mom…try and understand us, I-I love….Chris so…much, mom….I-I know it's wrong…that what we did, no brothers should think about…I-I-I know that…but….I-I just can't bare to think my life without him…Please…"_

_Upon hearing this; Piper only got angrier and she swiped at her eyes roughly. __"__Get out__…__Just get out of my house. I want both of you gone for good and from this day on, I no longer have two sons, they are DEAD.__"_

"_Mo__…"__ Wyatt opened his mouth to protest desperately, but she cut him off._

"_AND__…"__ Piper yelled, pointing her index finger at them. __"__If you two ever darken our doorsteps again, I swear to god that will be the last day you see your father and I alive."_

_END-OF-FLASHBACK_

Leo blinked back the tears when he felt Piper touch his face. "Sweetie, What's wrong?" She asked as Leo shook his head.

"Nothing, just thinking about the boys," Leo muttered truthfully, as Piper nodded smiling. "So…how is Phoebe doing?" Phoebe and Paige were now busy with their own social and home lives; their children, grand children, jobs etc. As much as Leo and Piper saw their future grand children in their many visions of the future, and as much as they wanted them, it just never happened. Funny thing, the future, any little thing could effect the outcome. Of course, the sisters' family, like their daughter Melinda, would come by either Christmas or summer.

"She is really excited to be grandma again," Piper said, smiling as she and Leo slowly made their way out of the kitchen. "She was so excited I could barely hear her through the phone, but bless her, Prudence always wanted a child and I guess her prayers have been answered."

Leo smiled as Piper nodded. "What about you, how are you doing?" Leo asked, receiving a light chuckle from his wife.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about me," Piper said as they climbed the stairs. But they stopped as Piper traced her fingers lightly on a photo that hung on the wall, Leo stopping to observe her. He saw her gaze wistfully at them, their sons, in the photo, both with bright light-up-the-room smiles glued to their faces. "I miss them so much Leo." she said, looking up at her husband with glazed eyes.

"I know honey," He said, wrapping his hands around her. The day when every thing shattered around them was the day when their sons died. Phoebe was the one to find them in the attic, in each other's arms, lifeless. Piper, of course, didn't want to know them, even after they died. Leo was paralyzed; lost in his own world. It was Phoebe and Paige who had to arrange the funeral for their nephews, even though what they did was wrong, they were still their nephews and they weren't ready to abandon them, unlike Piper.

No one really knew how they died. All they knew was that Wyatt was covered in blood, but he looked peaceful, there was no struggle. Even if they looked peaceful, the family still knew the pain they were in; their faces were tears-streaked, proving that if there was no physical pain, they were in emotional agony all the same.

Piper only carried on as if nothing had happened, but Leo and her sisters knew the pain she felt in her heart. It took almost a year for her to break down and when she did, every one was there for her, except her boys. After that, Piper was never the same person again, her pain even had her admitted to a Mental Institution, in which she spent almost 15 years to recover, but she still felt the pain just as strongly.

Sometimes Leo still couldn't help but wonder; what really happened? How did his boys really die?

[FLASHBACK

_Chris punched the mirror so hard it shattered, cutting his knuckles in the process, not that he cared. His bloodshot eyes then landed upon the bottle in front of him. His blood pounding furiously in his ears, he picked it up and read the label._

"_Sleeping tablets__…"__ Chris trailed off looking at the bottle, remembering what his friend told him once, 'Take more than five sleeping tablets, well you can say goodbye to the world of the living and enter the world of the dead gracefully, painlessly. It's just like sleeping normally, only you never wake up from it.'_

_He blinked; tears blurring his vision. He could still hear his mother__'__s words ringing inside him. Because of him, their family has been disgraced. It was all his fault, if he had never loved Wyatt in the first place none of this would__ have__ happened. _

_Clenching his Jaw, he grabbed the cup on the shelf and filled it with water. __"__I'm sorry Mom__…__I never wanted to hurt anyone,__"__ Chris whispered before emptying the full contents of the bottle into his mouth and downing them with the water._

_Later that day found Chris pacing the attic. All he needed was to see Wyatt once more before he slipped away._

"_Wy__…"__ Chris called out, immediately swirling orbs appeared in the form of his smiling brother. Chris could see the bloodshot coloring around his eyes and instantly knew he had been crying, making Chris feel like crying, afraid that he was about to die. He didn't want to leave Wyatt and never see him again. He half wanted to tell Wyatt what he had done, so he could be saved. The other half wasn't so sure; if he lived, where would they go? What would happen to them?_

"_I'm sorry Chris__…__"__ Wyatt said, wrapping his arms around his brother, who held onto him just as tightly, neither wanting the embrace to end. __"__I never wanted this to happen__…__I-I just wanted you to be happy, but now I'm the reason you are__…"_

"_No__…__ don__'__t say that,__"__ Chris said, trying to blink away the haziness beginning to dance in front of his eyes. __"__I'm lucky to have you Wy, you made me happier than anyone else could ever have. I'm so sorry that things turned out this way, I know it wasn't what we wanted, but__…__I will always love you.__"_

_Wyatt smiled, breathing in Chris' scent. "I love you too," Wyatt said, as they made their way to the couch and sat down. _

"_I'm so sorry Wy," Chris cried looking into the blue eyes of his lover. "For everything I put you through, if it wasn't for me, Mom still would have loved you."_

"_No, I'm sorry Chris," Wyatt said, wiping away Chris's tears. "Mom raised her hand to you for the first time because of me…I'm so sorry baby…please._

"_Sh-she hates me Wy…I-I -I don't know what I did….but it's all my fault," Chris said, even more tears blurring his eyes almost blinding him. "If I was never born she would still have had one son, but now, because of me, she has none."_

"_Chris, don't say that please," Wyatt pleaded, tears spilling from his eyes as he felt Chris grip tightly around his mid-section. "She was angry Chris, you know Mom, she never means what she says when she's angry. But if it's any one's fault, then it's mine, cause I…I-I loved you so much, that…it seems like…I can't do anything right…cause…I'm just a burden to you Chris, whether I'm good or evil…"_

"_Wyatt, don't say that…I'm just glad that I got you…that's all it matters right? That we've got each other." Chris said, bringing a smiling nod from his brother, too paralyzed by his tears to do much else, the both of them now drenching each other in the tears spilling from their eyes as they held onto each other. "Wy… I feel like sleeping." Chris said, resting his head on Wyatt's chest, being bundled up closer by his brother._

"_Take a rest Chris, I promise that everything will be okay in the morning." Wyatt replied, smiling, as Chris looked up to see a trail of blood trickling from Wyatt's mouth._

"_Wy…what's wrong?" Chris asked; beginning to panic as everything became blurred around him, he just managed to blink it away in time to see Wyatt smiling at him. "W-what did you do?"_

"_Nothing," Wyatt said, taking something from his pocket, a bottle. "Just had this that's all!" Chris grabbed the bottle he was holding and looked at it, but every thing was spinning around so badly he had to blink furiously to snap his vision into one._

"_P-P-poi….A-are you stupid or crazy," Chris shouted grabbing Wyatt's collar as Wyatt looked down at him with glazed eyes. "Huh? How can you do this? H-how can you even think about leaving me?"_

"_Didn't you think about leaving me?" Wyatt said, looking Chris in the eye taking him sharply aback._

"_W-what…?" Chris said, looking back into Wyatt's ocean blue eyes as he tried to smile through the tears falling continuously from them. "Wy?"_

"_You're the one who decided to leave me Chris," Wyatt said, smiling. "I'm just following you…isn't that what we promised each other, together forever? Huh? I owe my life to you Chris; you really think I could live without you? How could you even think that?"_

"_Wy…what are you talking about?" Chris said, beginning to feel a sharp pain in his head._

"_I saw you Chris," Wyatt said, orbing something into his hand for Chris to see; the empty bottle of sleeping pills. "How could you Chris? Huh? What happened to that speech? Where we fight until the end, no matter what? Huh? What happened?"_

"_I-I…I don't know…I-I'm scared…" Chris sobbed furiously as Wyatt began to cough up blood. "I…I'm sorry…I don't want you to die Wy, please…don't…..I-I….I love you so much…" Chris cried, holding onto Wyatt even tighter in their embrace. _

"_I love you too Chris,__"__ Wyatt whispered back, hugging his cherub as tightly as he could, using every ounce of his remaining energy to hold onto his lover, which was ebbing quickly, causing his grip to loosen, as his life-force slowly left him. Chris knew what was happening now, the very thought sent furious tears to his eyes as he looked up to find the blue eyes of his lover staring lifelessly at the space before them, making him cry even more, the anguish almost too much for him. He was alone now. Wyatt had just left him. _

_At that moment, a thought suddenly struck him. Wyatt was bound to be waiting for him, longing for them to reunite._

"_I__'__ll see you soon Wy.__"__ Chris said, now smiling, tears of a myriad of different emotions now spilling from his eyes as he kissed Wyatt__'__s lips once more before resting his head on his lover__'__s chest and closing his eyes for the final time._

[END OF FLASHBACK

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS.**

**HSM.SingItAllOrNothing, jka1, lexi-charmed, JayneyHunter, Pick your poison, Plutobaby494, sn0zb0z, lac t & dre.**

**Thank YOU so Much for the Review, Guys. **


	3. Everything comes to an End

**_Hey Guys, I hope you all Enjoy this Final Chapter and Dont forget to REVIEW to Let me know, What you Guys think about it. A BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED._**

**_THis Chapter is Dedicated to : Plutobaby494 - Here is the Chapter you Requested, Hope you Enjoy It :D_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------_**

**CHAPTER 3 - EVERYTHING COMES TO AN END.**

"Here you go sweetie," Leo said helping Piper into the bed, who started to cough as her weak body climbed into the warm bed. Leo grabbed the water jug and poured his wife a glass of water, who gracefully took it.

"Thank you," Piper said as she handed him the empty glass, who took it and placed it next to the water jug before sitting down next to Piper as she smiled at him. "I am sorry."

"For what?" Leo asked his wife as her eyes became glazed.

"I am such a burden," Piper said as Leo shook his head.

"Don't ever say that, got it," Leo said looking into his wife's eyes. "cause I love you and I take care of you not because I have to, because I want to, you understand." Piper nodded smiling. "Now go to sleep, I'll come later to check on you."

"Leo…" Piper said stopping Leo from getting up. "Please stay with me for a while, I feel…alone."

"Its okay, I am here," Leo said tucking his wife in properly.

"I miss them so much Leo," Piper said once again as Leo nodded.

"I miss them too, but you know they are always watching over us," Leo said as Piper nodded.

"Yeah, keeping us old folks out of trouble," Piper said smiling as tears rolled down her eyes. "have you ever wondered, how things would have turned out, if we only accepted them?"

"Yes, I have," Leo said nodding as he stared deep into space, with a image of his sons in his inner mind as their laughter and their lives now only lived with Leo in his memories.

"They would've made a great parents," Piper said as she too stared deep into the space, while concocting her own imagination of her son's life in her mind and her memories. The more she thought, the more she blamed herself. "Its all my fault."

"No, honey its not," Leo said placing his hand on his wife's hand. "How many times have I told you? we couldn't have done anything."

"Yes, we could've, if I only accepted them." Piper said as tears rolled down her eyes. "Maybe then, Melinda wouldn't have lost her brothers or we wouldn't have lost our sons. Its always been with me Leo. We lost our sons, mostly cause we were afraid of what others would think…we didn't care to think about them."

"Honey that's not true," Leo said looking at his wife. "Every parents would've done the same, cause one thing for your child to love each other but to start a life together."

"But they were our babies, Leo," Piper said looking at her husband. "I can still remember the day…the day when I-I- last saw them, I told them that my sons died….you should've seen their faces Leo, they were so hurt and it was all my fault."

"Piper please," Leo said as he wiped her tears away.

"No Leo…I can't," Piper cried even more. "I mean…Wyatt begged me, Leo…he was on his knees and I never saw him so vulnerable then that day and Chris…my peanut…I hurt him so much Leo, my soul will never rest in peace cause…all they wanted was… for us to love them…but what did I do, I told them to get out, I am such a terrible mother, no wonder both my boys left me."

"Piper, you said yourself, that both boys forgave you," Leo said looking at his wife through his blurred vision.

"but it doesn't change things, cause if only I forgiven them," Piper cried covering her face with her hands. "Then they would've been alive, and I wouldn't have lost my sons….I miss them so much Leo and its all my fault, I never deserved to be their mother Leo, cause they are…they are special and I just ruined everything."

"Piper sweetie, you can't get emotional, its not good for you," Leo said as Piper shook her head.

"What do you want me to do Leo," Piper cried as she looked at her husband. "cause even if the boys have forgiven me, I never forgave myself for what happened, cause…I told him to die, Leo…and….I didn't even go to their funeral….my own babies…I-I…you should've seen him…he was calling me Mom and I told him never to call me that again….he was begging me so much, but…I-I hit him Leo, I hit my own baby…the one I loved so much…is gone forever. He's done so much for this family Leo and if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here…but I told him to die….I deserve to burn in hell for all eternity for what I did to them."

"Piper, please sweetie, don't talk like that," Leo said as tears blurred his vision. "Nothing is going to happen, please just rest."

"No Leo…please," Piper coughed as she slowly moved her hands to take Leos. "I know my soul will never rest in peace until I seek their forgiveness…but Promise that you be strong for me,"

"Piper….please, don't…" Leo said shaking his head as he looked into the wet eyes before him.

"I can't fight anymore Leo…I think its time for me to stop fighting….," Piper said looking at Leo before looking at the door, where her boys stood smiling. "I can see them Leo…they look so happy…"

"Please, I need you…please don't leave me," Leo said as tears streaked from his eyes.

"I always be with you Leo," Piper said smiling. "I always be watching over you and I will never leave your sight… my soul will always be with you."

"Piper, please, don't do this to me….please…" Leo said as Piper looked at him.

"I love you…" Piper whispered looking at Leo, just as the grip in his hands were weakened. Leo looked up to meet a lifeless eyes which stared without seeing.

"Piper…Piper," Leo said as tears blurred his vision as he cried knowing his wife, his one true love just left him, just like every one else. Now Leo was all alone, in this world, with no one with him. "Please wake up….I need you….please…" Leo cried for what seems like hours as his tears were all well spend.

77777777777777777

It was a rainy day when the Halliwell's have gathered together in the cemetery with their friends and beloved ones. Phoebe and Paige cried in their husband's shoulders as they sat in the front with the thunder and rain pouring down on them, its like the heaven itself crying for their loss. Every one have showed their respects and now the Priest was saying his final words to help the dead move on.

The priest stood up and read from the bible in his hands. "Ashes to Ashes, Blood to Blood, May the beloved souls depart and move on to a better place."

Phoebe blinked her tears away as she looked at the tombstone. Which said

" _Piper Halliwell 1979 - 2056, Loved wife, a sister, a Mother and a Grand mother."_

Then she turned to look at the tombstone that stood next to it, as tears once again blurred her eyes.

"_Leo Wyatt 1985 - 2056, Loved husband, a brother-in-law, a father and a Grand Father."_

Phoebe looked up when her husband wrapped his arms around her. She didn't know what happened, but when she went to check on Piper, she found both of them dead, with Piper on the bed and Leo still sitting next to her. Phoebe didn't know what to do, to find both her sister and her brother-in-law, there, she just broke down, as she realised how alone they were, while Phoebe and Paige were busy with their family, Leo and Piper were alone, and even in their death bed, she felt the pain.

Piper always told her that no matter what that no one can keep her and Leo away from each other, and looks like even the death couldn't keep them apart. They just proved it now. Both sisters looked at the coffin, one last time before leaving with their husbands, tears streaking down their faces, every one they loved are leaving them and they know its not soon before they see them again.

77777777777777777777

Many years later, on one dark and foggy night. Even San Francisco born and bred, the ones most accustomed to the way the fog rolled off the bay at nightfall, folded their arms across their chest and shivered. In every neighbourhood, people cut short meetings or errands after work, eager to be home, safe and sound.

Most people who live in Prescott street, often hurry by the old pink Victorian house that stood empty. It was more welcoming in summer when it was occupant by the family but at Winter nights, people around tend to hurry away, since the neighbours often reports that they hear laughter's and voices from the empty house. Of course the cops looked into it, only to find out that the owner of the house lives in Spain and only comes there for summer.

Many people had their own theory of what goes on, in that house. Some say that it's the kids that break into at night to have a wild party, while others say it's the homeless people who breaks in, but most came up with one theory, that is…the house was haunted by the people who died in that house.

Somewhere inside the Manor, the grandfather clocked chimed in the dark. Just as a shadow ran past the moonlight sunroom, then a very silent footsteps echoed through the empty house as the floorboards creaked from somewhere in the house. Then the Manor itself came alive as every room burst into life just as laughter sound echoed in the empty place. Followed by the sound of floorboards creaking as some one ran down the stairs as a voice shouted.

"I am so going to get you Chris," Said a voice as laughter rang out through the empty house.

"In your dreams Wy," Chris's voice shouted back filled with laughter. "You can't catch me even if you run through the walls….Crap, hey that's cheating."

Just then another voice shouted somewhere from the empty house.

"Sweetie, stop running inside the house," shouted a voice, followed by an yelp. "Leo….(the voice laughs)…you can run but you can't hide…boys, help me to round your father up."

**THE END.**

**_A HUGE THANKS TO : HistoryBuff1990, JayneyHunter, Mallratrebel, lexi-Charmed, jka1, Plutobaby494, sn0zb0z, Fairyofmusic, and Touch of the Wind._**

**_A Special Thanks to Anonymous Review : CelticWolfster : Thank you so much for the review, I hope you Enjoyed this Chapter. :D_**

**_I know, the ending is Kind of Soppy, but It worked well, Dont you, well Let me know by just clicking the REVIEW button._**


End file.
